There's no Translation in Shyriiwook for 'I Told You So'
by knightshade
Summary: Han and Chewie take Ben on a resupply run. Pre-TFA.


Title: There's no Translation in Shyriiwook for 'I Told You So'

Author: knightshade

Rating: G

Summary: Han and Chewie take Ben on a resupply run.

Author's Notes: Own them, I do not. It is Disney you seek.

I was posting a story at Archive of Our Own a while ago and happened across the tag _Han Solo's A Plus Parenting_. I simply had to write something to use that tag. And it had to be funny because the other breaks my heart.

 **There's no Translation in Shyriiwook for 'I Told You So'**

Chewbacca knew exactly what had happened the moment he heard the high-pitched scream coming from the _Millennium_ _Falcon's_ passenger lounge. He had, after all, warned Han a few hours ago that the restraints, even at their shortest setting, were much too long for Ben and that they did not do much in the way of restraining. Han had shrugged. "It's not like Leia can take him on a diplomatic mission to Zoltar," he had said.

"Zolimitre." Chewie had corrected him out of habit.

"Whatever. He'll be fine," Han had said rolling his eyes in what Chewie assumed was disdain for his over-protective nature. It was not an unusual point of contention between them. Chewie was usually the more cautious of the two.

Chewie had shrugged, knowing that as Ben's father, it was Han's decision to make. Chewie had warned him, and the rest was up to Han. They had taken off from Klixton 5, having helped deliver supplies to the New Republic outpost sweeping this area for hold-out stormtroopers and others loyal to the old Empire. Clearly their association with the New Republic had not gone unnoticed because they were being chased by a pair of old TIE fighters. Ben's timing in falling into the service port was as impeccable as his father's often proved to be.

Chewbacca didn't say, 'I told you so.' There was no translation for that phrase in Shyriiwook that really captured its meaning anyway. It would be considered unseemly in Wookiee culture. Although now, having spent many years around humans, Chewie found it a dishonorable temptation.

Han looked over his shoulder toward the lounge, then back out the viewport to see one of the two TIEs on their tail fly past the front of the ship. "Ben, you okay?" he called.

"Dad! Help!" he yelled.

Han looked up at Chewie, then out the viewport, then back at Chewie. "Eh…"

Chewie barked, "You get Ben, I'll deal with the TIE fighters."

Han bolted from the cockpit just as they took a hit from the TIE's laser cannons.

"Dad!"

Chewie swung the _Falcon_ out in an evasive maneuver and managed to shoot the fighter in front of them.

"Chewie! Fly smooth!" Han yelled.

"We've got TIEs shooting at us!" Chewie yelled back. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to avoid getting blasted out of space while flying smooth.

"Dad!" He heard Ben yell.

"Stretch out your hand, Ben. Higher!"

"I can't. I'm gonna fall!"

Chewie put the _Falcon_ into a tight dive, shrieking toward Klixton 5's moon. The TIE was right on their tail. "Chewie!" Han yelled and then, "I'll be right back, kid."

Chewie heard Han sprinting back to the cockpit and unbuckled his harness. The minute Han's hand grazed the controls he bolted out of his seat. He lurched as Han swung the _Falcon_ left and then right. Chewie needed all his balance to keep from falling.

"Dad!"

"Hang on," Chewie barked as he tore into the passenger lounge. As he expected, Ben's voice was coming from the open engine service port, the port cover panel lying negligently in the corner. Chewie peered down to see Ben hanging by a support, just far enough down that he must have been out of Han's reach.

"Help!" Ben cried just as the _Falcon_ lurched again and Ben lost his hold with his left hand.

Chewie reached down and extended his claws. Mindful that human children had no appreciable scruff, he pierced the collar of Ben's shirt with his claws and hauled the boy up. He was just setting him back on deck when Han rocketed into the lounge. "Hey, kid! You're ok!" He gave Ben a hug and then brushed down his shirt awkwardly. "I got that last fighter," he said, looking at Chewie. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Chewie rowled.

"Let's get out of here before someone realizes those TIEs are missing. We'll contact Admiral Ackbar and let him know that this system needs some more attention."

He glanced at Ben. "Eh, why don't you sit up front with us?"

Ben nodded solemnly and they all trooped off.

"So, kid, let's not say anything about this to your mother, okay?" Han said, trying to sound casual.

Chewie watched as Ben tried to process that. He looked back and forth between Chewie and Han, confused.

"Look, kiddo, if your mom finds out you almost fell into the service port, she will never again let you fly with us. You'll be stuck going with her on diplomatic missions to Zoltar which are very boring. Don't you have more fun with us?"

Ben stared back at his father as though he was not fully convinced of that fact before finally nodding solemnly.

"Good. After we make the jump to hyperspace we'll play some more sabaac."

At that, Ben lit up and hustled into his seat in the cockpit. The restraint was not any tighter but at least here he was supervised.

Han turned back to the controls and Chewie sat with his arms crossed, waiting for Han to glance his direction. When he did, Han stopped and gave Chewie a glare. "I thought honorable Wookiees didn't say, 'I told you so.'"

"We don't." Chewie said, smugly.

"You may not have a phrase for it, but it's written all over your face," Han harrumphed before the stars shot to streaks and the _Falcon_ disappeared into hyperspace.

-knightshade

January 1, 2018


End file.
